Destiny of the Storm
by Frozen Furfrou
Summary: Blu, Jewel, and the rest of their family, including Eduardo, Jewel's father, and Roberto, a childhood friend of Jewel's, are heading to Rio for a summer vacation, but things go wrong when a storm blows in, forcing the macaws to hide out in a hollow. From there, a being known as Glaux appears in the mist and sucks them away into the owl kingdoms. What strange enemies must be fought?


It was a hot summer day when eight Spix's macaws were flying over the Amazon Rainforest to head to Rio de Janeiro. The lead bird who was flying point has dark blue feathers and unusual brown eyes with white facial markings around his eyes that sported a ring of much darker feathers around the white fringes. He also had a ruffle of feathers on his back and sides of his neck, along with some extra feathers in the front, along with three short feathers on the back of his head. He also sported a gray beak and talons. Next to him was a much more slender Spix's macaw with very light blue feathers on her body, but had much darker feathers on her wings and tail. Her eyes are bigger and slightly larger than then the lead macaws, and are very turquoise. She has darker blue eyelids with a lavender tint; she has white facial markings extending from around her eyes to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long, batting, dark eyelashes which curl up erect from her eyes. She has a dense cluster of gently curved feathers on the back of her head; she also has a light grey beak and talons. Flying between these two birds were three very young birds, seemingly well out of their hatchling years.

The first one appeared to be very skinny with very dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey feet, dark grey beak, and brown eyes. He still has some fluffy down still on his chest and the back of his neck. The one flying next to him was a slighter bigger chick that seemed incredibly big for her age. She had very light feather coloring along with darker facial markings. The third chick has cerulean feathers with hazel eyes and a white band covering her eyes. All three of them resembled both the head point bird and the one flying directly behind them. Next to the very slender female was a rather large and tall blue macaw, even bigger than the first macaw who was flying them to Rio. The macaw's feathers come in different shades; the ones on his back, feathers and head are dark blue, and the ones on his front are paler blue, and he shares the facial markings of the female birds. He has a short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head. His eyes are pale green and have bags under them.

Flying slightly behind the big macaw was a rather plump macaw who is rather short. She has darker blue wings, tail and head. The macaw had a cluster of feathers on her head like most macaws; they are long and curled. Her eyes are a pale blue, and her beak and talons are pale gray. Her eyelids have a lavender tint, and her face and front are lighter than the rest of her. Directly flying behind the lead bird's left-wing was a very handsome male Spix's macaw; tall, with an impressive wingspan, and large claws. He has a long tail, his plumage being lush and dark blue. The markings around his eyes and beak are a lighter blue that goes down to his chest, fading to his main color. His eyes are blue, and his beak and talons are gray. This bird had long, sleek dark blue crest feathers on his head which fall on the back and either sides of his head. One shorter feather sticks up on his head, making his hair often blocks his eyes.

"Hey, can we land soon?" the very slender bird asked as she noticed that the hatchlings were starting to get tired.

"Yeah, sure," the lead macaw said as he looked around. He noticed the weather was starting to turn horrible for some odd reason. He turned and decided to fly into the trees.

"Thank goodness we're not landing in the city," the macaw with the long crest feathers mumbled. They seven macaws landed in a perfectly good tree that had an abandoned hollow in it. At the moment the landed in the hollow, it started raining.

"I guess we should stay here until the storm passes through," the lead bird said.

"Hey dad! I see some mist forming in front of the hollow!" the smallest macaw exclaimed.

"Tiago, I'm sure there's nothing to worry ab-" the lead bird hadn't finished his sentence when he noticed the mist coming into the hollow, taking the form of a bird. "What the-?"

"Do not be alarmed," the voice said. To the Spix's macaws, it sounded like the mist was peaceful, like they could trust it. "My name is Glaux, and I need your help to help right a terrible wrong. I know the friendships that you make will help aid in your quest."

"Uh...anyone else following this?" Blu asked, looking around before part of the tree cracked and crashed down with a mighty bang.

"Dad!" Tiago cried out as she was being mysteriously pulled up to the sky.

"Hang on Tiago!" Blu said, abandoning the GPS and flying upwards and clutching Tiago's talons carefully with his own.

"Oh no," Eduardo screeched before flying fast and covering both Bia and Carlo with his wings. Blu turned his head slightly to see what was going on right before a medium size rock hit his wing, making Blu accidently letting go of Tiago. Jewel immediately skyrocketed to him and grabbed a hold of him.

"Hang on Blu!" Roberto called out, as the clumsy macaw twisted around in the air to let Roberto grab his talons. Both him and Roberto made an effort to try to get out of the pull, but to no avail. The seven macaws were sucked up into the night as a flash of green spread throughout the night and all seven macaws were seperated from each other.

* * *

An unusual black long-eared owl blinked. She stuck her had out of her hollow to see what caused the flash of green when she heard a groaning noise coming from above her. She twisted her head to see two of the most unusual birds she had ever seen in her life. She stepped out and flew up to pick up these two strange birds. They were almost her height, so she had to be careful getting them to her nest. She placed the first one in the hollow and took a good look at the bird. He was blue with very long crest feathers that seemed to get into his eyes. He had the most unusual long tail also!

"Oh, Glaux have mercy!" she sighed before getting the other one. She noticed the second one was different from the first blue bird. For starts, he didn't have the feathers in his face and second, the two looked nothing alike. What she really needed now was a nestmaid snake, but she didn't and she wasn't going to complain.

"Were are we?" she heard a voice rasped as she had turned to go out and find some worms. She flipped her head to see the second macaw getting up.

"You're in my hollow," the black owl said. The bird turned and gasped. "Name's Midnight."

"What are you?" the bird asked in surprise. "And where are we?"

"I'm a long-eared owl," Midnight said. "And you are in the Southern Kingdoms."

* * *

_And I'm ending it right there because I felt I should leave a little cliffhanger. Please feel free to review (or not, I'll still continue with the story anyway) to give me a few pointers so I can happily type stories once again as my muse has returned._


End file.
